Why Sora Will Never Stab Himself Again
by ShiningFingah
Summary: Short bite-sized pieces of the KH world. Time periods vary. Characters vary. Pairings will vary. #s 1-4 are up.


**Disclaimer: KH = Not mine.**

1: A Delicate Art

Twirl with right, pass behind back.

Catch with left. Throw in the air.

A somersault.

Hand meets metal.

'Fire' he thinks.

Teeth are grit as he comes out of the airborne roll.

The blade is set forward, more elements are conjured..

The air manages to crackle, sizzle and freeze with power as the blade makes a descent.

Closer no- "Gawrsh, Sora. It's just a chest."

The air goes still. Concentration, lost. Focus, shattered. The keyblade goes flying, whacking Donald in the head.

"OH COME ON!" Sora screams in frustration. What would be the product of sleepless nights, his Magnum Opus, spoiled in seconds.

Chest Opening, a delicate art. Chest Opening, very fulfilling.

Chest Opening maneuvers, very frustrating.

And to an unconscious duck mage: Chest Opening maneuvers, dangerous and unnecessary.

XXX

2: They Are Forever Connected

"Uwaahh, you're reallllllyyy good at this Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he dug in the snow cone set before him.

Riku grunted in agreement. "These mangoes are really fresh." He remarked, stabbing another with his fork."

"Where'd you get them?"

Kairi smiled sheepishly scratching her head like he'd seen Sora do so many times.

"I wasn't able to find any mangoes at the time so I used the fruits there..." She said pointing at the bent tree on the smaller island.

...

Sora was first to react, spitting out the mouthful he'd just begun swallowing. Riku followed scraping his wooden sword against his tongue.

The scene continued till sunset with Kairi hovering over them, honestly confused and a tad bit offended.

XXX

3: Questions

"Master Yen Sid, I have a question." Sora said, uncertainty in his eyes.

The aged sorcerer hummed tonelessly. He wouldn't show it but he was thankful for the visits the sometimes clueless keyblade-wielder(keyblader was the boy's preferred title) paid him. There were only so many questions(Was Aqua dying her hair?) he could meditate upon before even he got bored.

"Ask away boy. You have much to learn, but I will assist you when I am able."

"Well..." Sora started uncertainly.

"I was in the Pride Lands a while ago, I was talking to everyone then it hit me. Can I speak Lion?"

That was...

"Donald said Magic altered my vocal chords but I just visited Mulan a week ago and I was able to talk to her too. Does that mean I can talk Chinese?"

This boy...

Sora adopted his thinking pose.

"But why can I talk to Flounder and not Abu?" He wondered out loud.

Yen Sid drew a blank. But he would never admit that.

"What are you you still doing here? You've got keyholes to seal and a friend to save! Get to it!"

With that, Yen Sid cast a light level Aero spell, sending Sora away on a mini-tornadoe.

Then it was silent. Yet, he wouldn't be bored. The boy had given him much to think about. Maybe he would visit this Flounder-fellow in Atlantica. But that would not do. Merman form would show off a figure he'd rather keep under his robe... Yes, he'd bring his robe along.

He heard the boy shout from the outside.

"I asked him Goofy but I don't think he knows!"

Yen Sid's brow twitched.

XXX

4: Throwback

He felt the familiar energy build up in his chest as the air surrounding him solidified and joined to form a hollow sphere around him. As the power buildup reached its peak, Sora kicked out his arms and limbs, his vision faded out as a familiar, almost nostalgic power rushed over him.

His vision cleared and the sight of his two companions were the first things he saw. They were on the ground trembling with mirth and laughter.

He immediately saw why as soon as he examined his new appearance. gone was his coolish outfit of black and yellow, and in its place his old flashy ridiculous look. He huffed, offended and embarrassed at the same time.

"It's not that funny!"

Donald doubled over in laughter again. "BWAHAHA. EVEN HIS VOICE IS BACK."

"Gawrsh, Sora. I though you went through puberty and stuff." Goofy choked out in between giggles.

"Guys stop laughing!" Sora shouted in the same high-pitched voice.

Suffice to say, this was a form he wasn't attempting again anytime soon.

XXX

**AN: Uh, I'm back-ish. ^_^**


End file.
